Zygmunt Kieroklawski
General Zygmunt Graczyk Kieroklawski was a leading Rictuvian statesman, nationalist and soldier. He, along with Henrisse Latz, led the Rictuvian revolutionaries and later the Rictuvian National Army during and after the Rictuvian Revolution. Military Career Kieroklawski joined the Verdictine army in 1757 and was put into action in the War of 1759. His actions and participations in the war helped him climb the Verdictine ranks. He was promoted to Colonel in 1768. On 1770, he began communication with insurgents in Rictuvia. On the outbreak of the revolution on April 12, 1772, he took command of the Rictuvian armies. He defeated the Verdicts at Racilia on April 16, 1772, where he and Henrisse Latz established the revolutionary headquarters. His victories in Grubrzeg, Swynes (Third) and Małagozka made the revolution push through the superior Verdictine forces. These victories drew hundreds of young recruits to his standard, until the National Army had almost 300,000 troops at his command. He also commanded the Battles of Warsznowo and Przemłaska on 1773, where he successfully defeated the Verdictine Army and General Zdzisław Grabowicz. On June 20, 1774, he attacked Mieruń with 3000 men but was defeated by the Duke of Bozaknie. Rictuvian Civil War After achieving the independence of Rictuvia and victory against the Verdictine Empire, he and Henrisse Latz created a new government and renaming the Kingdom of Rictuvia to the Rictuvian Republic. The following day, Henrisse Latz was inaugurated as the president of the Rictuvian Republic. He continued serving the Rictuvian National Army as General and chief of the army. When Frederich Szaltsa announced that he will restore the Rictuvian Kingdom and declared himself as King, Kieroklawski was among those who opposed the declaration. At the outbreak of the Civil War, Kieroklawski led the National Army to fight the Royal Rictuvian Army in the northern and central theaters. As opposed from the other Republican leaders, Kieroklawski acknowledged and even supported the existence of the Kola-Voska Union, despite fighting against their armies in the north. First Continental War In the early parts of the Continental War, Rictuvia remained neutral among the fighting belligerents of the war. Until the invasion of Verdictine and Yrvaincais troops on 1780. Rictuvia, still recovering from the previous civil war, had its military strength drained. Thus, giving an opportunity for the Verdictine Empire to regain Rictuvia. With together with the help of Yrvaincais, Verdictine troops once again pushed through the Rictuvian borders. Kieroklawski led the Rictuvian army into another war to protect the Rictuvian lands he and his fellow revolutionaries fought for. He commanded the Battle of Szcenowa, where he was forced to retreat after fighting against a much larger Verdictine-Yrvaincais force. Kieroklawski ordered conscriptions to fight the invasion and bolster the Rictuvian army. However, the invaders were slowly crawling in to Rictuvia. The Rictuvian army continuously lost battles in the north, but managed to hold the invaders in Przelch. After a two-day battle, the attacking forces were forced to retreat after running out of supplies. Winning a few major battles, particularly in the Battles of Czenarwa, Bydchowice and Piezówlka, Kieroklawski focused on pushing the invaders out of the border. However, in the Battle of the Upper Swynes, the Rictuvian National Army lost the battle, allowing the enemy to push through Rictuvian defenses and eventually reach Arenwell in Central Rictuvia. Kieroklawski devised a plan to completely eliminate the Verdictine-Yrvaincais army that reached Arenwell and enacted it in the Battle of Lopragna. The plan was to make the enemy army reach the middle of Lopragna in the upper part of Arenwell and surround the enemy. The plan was initially a success, but the surrounded army had fought back hard and received reinforcements. Retreating to Racilia, Kieroklawski had to make a last stand in the capital. After 6 days of preparation after the Battle of Lopragna, the strengthened Verdictine-Yrvaincais army attacked Racilia. During its defense, Kieroklawski commanded his men in one of its main gates. As the Rictuvian army defended the gates, he was shot and killed during the Defense of Racilia on September 21, 1780. Category:Deceased